Sandy's New Invention
by Jingle101
Summary: Sandy creates a new invention enabling people to look into their future. Sometimes, your future may surprise you.


She was finally finished. This was her prize invention. All those long years of working had finally paid off. Sandy had created the first device that allowed you to see into your own future. All you had to do was put the helmet on and, after a few technical adjustments, your future would pop up on the screen and start playing like a movie. First she needed to test it though. She quickly slapped on the helmet and started pushing a bunch of buttons. She set the monitor to fifteen years in the future. Soon the screen in front of her began to fade in and out. As she watched with great anticipation, she could finally see herself in a hospital. She was obviously in a lot of pain. As she saw herself screaming in the hospital bed and others rushing around her, she began to figure out what was happening. She was having a baby! She was so happy and excited but also a little bit worried. Not by the baby part but because she was wearing an air helmet. And there were fish doctors running around her. That meant she was going to get married to someone in the ocean. As she started to think about the options, the scene changed. Now she was looking at a beautiful baby boy. There was something that she recognized about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. Until the screen tilted up. She was staring straight into the eyes of an older looking SpongeBob. He had a wondrous smile on his face as he walked through the hospital door and went over to Sandy's bed. He leaned over on the bed and kissed Sandy right on the lips. Back in the tree dome, Sandy almost fell over in shock. She and SpongeBob would get married! And they even had a kid! On the screen, the image was slowly changing again. This time, she was sitting in a rocking chair and holding the little boy. He was about one or two years old now. The screen shifted and she could see two other girls sitting on the rug in front of her. One of them looked about ten and the other one was probably five or six. The oldest one looked like a normal squirrel except for the yellow fur. The younger one looked like SpongeBob but was a tan color. Both of them had blue eyes. However the baby she held in her arms had dark brown eyes and looked like Sandy with SpongeBob's teeth, square shape, and he had no tail. SpongeBob walked into the room and started talking to the older girl.

"Abby, did you get your room clean?"

"Yes daddy, and I didn't even shove anything under the bed this time!"

"That's my girl." He lifted her up into the air and she started giggling. Once she was back on the ground, he turned to the other little girl. "And Periwinkle, did you help your mommy with Max today?"

"Yep, sure did Pop!" The girl replied with a southern accent. SpongeBob walked over to her and patted her head.

"Of course I can't forget about you now can I?" SpongeBob walked over to Sandy and looked down lovingly at the baby. "Were you good to mommy too?"

"Yea!" He screamed at the top of his lungs in one of those adorable baby voices. SpongeBob looked up and kissed Sandy on the lips. They just stayed in that position for a while but stopped when they realized that their kids were watching and giggling in the corner. They both started laughing too. The screen went black and Sandy sat there. She couldn't move from shock. After a little while, she pulled the helmet off and placed it beside the computer screen. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to look into one's future. Although, she didn't really mind what she had seen. In fact she was quite happy with her future. Her logical mind started working again and she began doing the math in her head. She had set the machine to fifteen years in the future. Her oldest daughter looked about ten. Usually people waited a while before having kids after they were married. That would mean that SpongeBob might ask her to marry him any time now. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud knock on the front door. When she ran to investigate, she saw SpongeBob looking kind of nervously at the ground.

"Well howdy SpongeBob."

"Umm… hi Sandy. I have a really important question to ask you."

_Author's note: Next up is #5. #4 was the most voted for winner! I'm not sure what will happen after 5… I need more votes. To vote, just read Coming Soon! and tell me which story you wanna see next._


End file.
